


Snape's Fingers

by juice817



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt = Snape/Percy, fingers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written in 2006 's Cat's Birthday HP Drabblethon III

Snape's fingers were a contradiction. Stained with years of potions, they should have been ugly, disgusting, something to, if not run from, at least avoid at all costs.

Percy thought them beautiful. Long, slender, graceful, the stains indicative of long hours of hard work, which was something Percy found more attractive even than the velvet tones Snape used just before verbally flaying another child.

Sharp tongue, sharper wit, velvet voice, slender fingers. Percy shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his desk, missing the knowing smirk that flitted so briefly across Snape's lips.

They both knew Percy wouldn't take Potions again.


End file.
